Le violoniste
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Mü voyage à Venise à l'époque du carnaval, là, sur la place publique, il rencontre un violoniste de rue et va l'écouter jouer tous les jours.
1. Chapter 1

**Le violoniste**

Voilà ma toute première fic à chapitres, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Note : déjeuner = petit-déjeuner, dîner = déjeuner, souper = dîner

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel confortable dans la partie ancienne de Venise, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains en sortit, il sortit ses bagages du coffre et paya la course. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas lorsque le véhicule démarra, il simplement prit une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir capter l'odeur de la ville et il ne capta… rien. Venise sentait exactement comme Athènes, en fait, elle sentait pire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas important, il était dans la ville flottante, son grand rêve s'était enfin réalisé.

Il prit sa valise par la poignée et la traina à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, malgré l'heure avancée, la réception n'était pas vide. Une jeune femme au visage bronzé et aimable lui indiqua quel était sa chambre et lui expliqua brièvement les services offerts par l'hôtel. Mü la remercia avec un sourire et alla dans sa chambre. Il ne défit pas sa valise, il sortit juste son pyjama et, après une douche rapide, il se mit au lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le bruit de la rue le réveilla à une heure avancée de la matinée, il s'étira avec envie et se leva pour se pencher sur le balcon de la chambre. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit au loin le reflet du soleil sur l'eau, celle d'un canal, oui, il était bien à Venise. Il déjeuna rapidement et sortit, prêt à profiter de la ville. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de visiter un quelconque monument, il voulait juste marcher dans les rues et s'imprégner de l'atmosphère.

Dans les rues, on pouvait voir l'activité fébrile qui précédait le carnaval, le célèbre Carnaval de Venise commençait dans trois jours, dix jours de fête qui finiraient avec le fameux Mardi Gras, durant lequel toute la ville vêtue de costumes et de masques se lançait dans les rues pour profiter d'une manière frénétique protégée par l'anonymat de ses vêtements. Mü était déterminé à participer à cette célébration. Il n'avait pas apporté de déguisement avec lui, mais pas par oubli ou négligence, mais parce qu'il voulait porter un costume vénitien, et quel meilleur endroit pour l'acheter que dans la ville-même.

Il se promena dans les rues et les ruelles savourant chaque coin, chaque pont et chaque gondolier qu'il voyait sur son passage. Il mangea dans un petit restaurant et l'après-midi, il alla dans un magasin de costume que lui avait recommandé l'hôtel. La tenue était composée d'un masque blanc lui couvrant le nez et les yeux et d'une sorte de robe noire, mais pour Mü il était mieux que le costume le plus somptueux. Tout lui semblait parfait, il regrettait juste que Saga ne soit pas avec lui pour partager ce moment. Son visage s'assombrit un peu à la pensé de son compagnon et du peu d'entrain qu'il avait manifesté pour ce voyage que Mü avait planifié pour eux deux de la faible déception qui se reflétait sur son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait travailler ces jours-là et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas l'accompagner. Mü avait été déçu, mais il n'allait pas annuler son voyage pour autant, cela faisait des années qu'il voulait aller à Venise et, année après année, Saga avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas y aller, mais cette année, Mü n'allait pas renoncer à son rêve alors qu'il avait les billets dans la main. Ça n'avait pas plu au brun que son copain parte en voyage sans lui, mais vu que c'était de sa faute qu'ils ne voyagent pas ensemble, il ne dit rien et c'est ainsi que Mü partit seul dans la ville aux canaux.

Mü se dirigea en direction vers la Place San Marcos quand un bruit attira son attention, dans un coin, il vit un jeune homme brun à la carrure athlétique qui, les yeux fermés, jouait du violon d'une façon qui lui sembla magnifique. Il ne savait pas si c'était cette mélodie en particulier ou l'atmosphère qui entourait le violoniste, mais Mü sentit que ce son lui atteignait le cœur, il ne devait pas être le seul à se sentir ainsi car cercle assez grand de spectateurs entourait le musicien. Quand il eut fini le morceau, le jeune ouvrit les yeux et regarda son publique qui applaudi avec enthousiasme. Une grande quantité de pièces de monnaie et quelques autres billets déposés sur la fourre du violon témoignaient du succès que le jeune artiste avait obtenu de son publique improvisé. Mü resta un peu en retrait tandis que le reste des passants partaient s'occuper de leurs affaires. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui et le violoniste sur la place, Mü lui jeta un billet d'une dizaine d'euros dans le sac de collecte et leva les yeux pour lui dire combien il avait aimé sa musique, mais les pénétrants yeux bleus de cet homme l'empêchèrent d'ouvrir la bouche, alors il se contenta de faire demi-tour et revint à l'hôtel.

Mü dédia les journées suivantes à visiter la ville et ses monuments, mais avant de retourner à son logement, il trouvait toujours un moment pour passer par la place de violoniste et l'écouter jouer et, chaque jour, il lui mettait de l'argent sans oser lui parler.

Une semaine était passé depuis que notre jeune était arrivé à Venise, le carnaval avait commencé et l'on pouvait voir dans les rues des gens déguisés donnant ainsi à la ville une atmosphère colorée. Ce jour-là, il s'était attardé plus qu'il ne l'espérait dans un musée et il était tard. Il courut à la place dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour au moins entendre les dernières notes du concert journalier, mais quand il arriva, l'endroit était désert.

Son visage refléta la déception qu'il éprouvait, il resta là, debout, alors que son cerveau essayait de convaincre ses pieds de bouger pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Une voix dans son dos le fit se retourner.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus. »

Mü se retourna et là, son violon à la main, se tenait le jeune musicien.

« Je me suis retardé dans le musée. » Dit Mü en guise d'explication.

Ils se regardèrent en silence sans savoir quoi dire, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient de parfaits étrangers qui, apparemment, n'avaient rien en commun et qui pourtant se sentaient mutuellement attirés comme s'il s'agissait d'un lien invisible.

« Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir entendu jouer. » Commenta enfin Mü, rompant ainsi le silence.

« Ça peut s'arranger. » Répondit l'autre « Viens. »

Et il se tourna sans laisser à l'autre le temps ne serait-ce que de protester. Mü suivit le violoniste durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant nommé "La Trattoria di Vincenzo". C'était un restaurant plutôt élégant et Mü ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Quand le jeune entra, un homme robuste à l'abondante moustache noire s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Je suis ponctuel, Vincenzo. » Répondit-il.

« Tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne doit pas contredire les personnes âgées ? » C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Mü par-dessus l'épaule du jeune. « Navré monsieur, mais je crains que nous n'ayons plus de tables, vous devrez… »

« Il est avec moi. » Le coupa le brun.

« Avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il tournant son visage incrédule vers l'Italien.

« Je vais à ma place. »

Et il s'éloigna vers une petite scène. Mü, qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, resta sur place.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, ragazzo. Ma, pardon, tu parles italien ? » Demanda Vincenzo en voyant que Mü hésitait à répondre.

« Je le comprends et le parle un peu. »

« Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je suis d'Athènes. »

« Ah, la Grèce. Et comment as-tu rencontré… »

Sa question fut interrompue par le son du violon. Le restaurant tout entier se tut quand les premières notes se firent entendre. Le concert dura presque une heure, certain clients partirent avant la fin, mais la plupart attendit que le spectacle se termine pour sortir du lieu. Les applaudissements retentirent et les pourboires apparurent sur les tables comme par magie. Presque tout le monde voulait venir féliciter l'artiste, mais, comme d'habitude, l'interprète disparu par une porte sans parler à personne.

Mü resta où il était sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Vincenzo l'appela et le fit entrer dans la cuisine, là, debout près d'une table dressée pour deux, l'attendait le violoniste. Le brun signala l'une des chaises invitant ainsi Mü à s'asseoir, le châtain fit ce qu'on lui disait et, peu de temps après, Vincenzo leur servit lui-même un magnifique souper. Quand tout fut prêt, il les laissa seuls.

« Tu joues souvent ici ? »

« Tous les soirs sauf le dimanche qui est mon jour de congé. »

« C'était magnifique. »

Le violoniste ne répondit pas, il le remercia simplement d'un léger signe de tête.

« C'est délicieux. »

« C'est l'un des restaurants les plus célèbres de Venise, quand il a commencé ce n'était qu'une petite taverne et maintenant, c'est l'un des lieux les plus exclusifs de la ville, il faut réserver des mois à l'avance pour souper ici. »

« Tu réserves combien de temps en avance ? »

« Je dîne ici tous les jours, après avoir joué, Vincenzo me permet de manger ici. »

« C'est délicat de sa part. »

Le violoniste acquiesça.

« Je gagne de l'argent en jouant et en plus j'économise le souper. »

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient donc rien à se dire, en outre l'italien de Mü n'était pas très fluide et, bien qu'il puisse le comprendre, il ne le parlait pas assez bien pour être en mesure de tenir une conversation.

Ils terminèrent de souper et quand ils partirent, Vincenzo donna au brun une enveloppe qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieurs de sa veste.

« Revenez demain, ragazzi, je vous attends. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation. Le violoniste prit le chemin de droite sans se rendre compte que Mü s'était arrêté.

« Attends. »

« Mon hôtel se trouve par-là. »

L'Italien rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'atteindre. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques instants.

« Si tu veux connaître la ville, j'ai la matinée de libre. »

« Mais à cette époque, il y a beaucoup de gens, ce ne serait pas mieux que tu en profites pour jouer ? »

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et dit :

« À 9 heure sur la place ? »

« Je serai là. » Répondit Mü.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans peu de temps (en fait, je les ai déjà tous écrit - il y en a trois - je pense poster les chapitres à un intervalle d'une semaine, enfin, surement un peu moins), bref à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre et merci pour tous vos messages!

* * *

**Le violoniste**

Note : déjeuner = petit-déjeuner, dîner = déjeuner, souper = dîner

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils passèrent la semaine suivante ensemble à visiter la ville dans la matinée et au "La trattoria de Vincenzo" dans la soirée.

Mü commença, presque inconsciemment, à comparer le violoniste avec Saga. Lorsqu'il sortait avec son compagnon, ils restaient généralement silencieux, Saga était d'habitude d'être plongé dans ses pensées sans prêter la moindre attention à Mü, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Italien qui, d'une manière subtile, semblait toujours être là. Pour l'avertir de la présence d'une flaque, pour lui montrer un curieux magasin ou tout simplement pour lui raconter une légende au sujet de la ville. Bien que leurs conversations n'étaient pas très longues dut à la barrière de la langue, ce n'était pas important parce qu'ils se sentaient à l'aise dans cet amicale silence.

Quand il arrivait à l'hôtel, Mü se reprochait de penser autant au violoniste et si peu à son petit-ami "le violoniste", il continuait à l'appeler ainsi parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à savoir son nom, c'était peut-être mieux parce que le lendemain c'était le Mardi Gras et qu'il devait rentrer à la maison le mercredi. Le mieux était de laisser passer les jours et de retourner à sa vie normale oubliant pour toujours ce brun aux pénétrants yeux bleus et au visage grave qui le faisait se sentir si bien.

Ils avaient décidé de sortir déguisés cette nuit-là, l'Italien ne jouerait pas au "La trattoria" de sorte qu'ils pourraient sortir assez tôt pour profiter en entier du spectacle du Carnaval. Mü était heureux d'y aller avec quelqu'un qui connaissait bien la ville et les activités qui y avaient lieu parce qu'il pourrait ainsi vivre l'authentique Carnaval vénitien, il ne réalisa pas que c'était peut-être le fait de sortir pour la première fois de nuit avec l'Italien qui le mettait vraiment dans cet état d'excitation.

Ils parcoururent la ville allant par-ci par-là entre les danses, les masques et les festivités diverses. La ville tout entière était frappée par une grande frénésie, l'anonymat que donnaient les masques déchaînait les passions cachées et tout le monde se comportait d'une manière désinhibée et sauvage.

Il était déjà tôt dans la matinée quand ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel. Ils décidèrent de passer par une ruelle étroite pour raccourcir le trajet, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils rencontrèrent, occupant presque tout le passage, un couple fortuit d'amants s'embrassant avec passion.

Mü ne put éviter que son corps ne réagisse face à cette scène. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de cette manière avec Saga, quand ils le faisaient, c'était d'une façon tranquille et paisible, et au lit… eh bien, c'était toujours la même chose, il n'y avait plus de feu, non pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais été brûlant, mais maintenant ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple qui le faisaient plus par habitude que parce qu'ils étaient un couple de jeunes amants qui le faisaient par plaisir.

« Nous ferions mieux de passer par autre part. » Dit-il doucement afin de ne pas déranger le couple.

L'Italien acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et ils se retournèrent pour prendre une autre route. Au fur et à mesure de leur marche, ils rencontrèrent à chaque coin de rue de plus en plus de couples, qui ne faisaient pas que de s'embrasser.

« Il semblerait que le Carnaval déchaîne les passions. » Commenta Mü.

« Ça a toujours été le cas. C'est grâce à l'anonymat que confèrent les costumes et les masques que les gens se désinhibent et font des choses qu'ils n'osent pas faire le reste de l'année, il montre notre vrai moi. »

« Tu crois qu'embrasser un étranger dans un coin, c'est montrer notre vrai moi ? »

« Non, embrasser un étranger simplement parce que tu le veux, ça l'est. »

Mü s'arrêta et demanda doucement :

« Alors, si je t'embrasse juste parce que j'en ai envie, ce n'est pas mal ? »

« Non. » Répondit l'autre en s'approchant, le regardant avec ses yeux bleus partiellement cachés par le masque qu'il portait.

Doucement, il lui prit le menton, il entrouvrit les lèvres que le masque ne couvrait pas, et approchant son visage, il l'embrassa. Mü se laissa simplement faire. Le baiser démarra lentement. La bouche du violoniste explora lentement les lèvres du châtain qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Les langues s'enroulèrent en une danse pausée qui devint de plus en plus frénétique. Les mains avides commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent collés contre un mur.

L'Italien tenta d'atteindre la peau de Mü sous la tunique, mais la longue pièce de tissu l'en empêcha. Il tira, souleva et, finalement, abandonna face à l'impossibilité de la tâche, se contentant de caresser le châtain par-dessus le tissu. Mü, de son côté, n'était pas en reste, avec le dos contre le mur, il avait toute liberté pour descendre les mains vers les fesses du violoniste qu'il atteignait facilement grâce au pantalon serré de son déguisement. Il massa ses fesses, les serra et les pressa contre lui pour rapprocher leurs corps.

Le brun passa du visage au cou du Mü, le léchant d'abord, puis le suçotant et le mordant. Chaque caresse était répondue par un gémissement de l'autre et un effleurement sensuel de sa hanche.

« On peut aller chez moi. » Murmura le violoniste contre son cou.

« Emmènes-moi. » Répondit-t-il avant de lui prendre le visage avec les mains et de l'embrasser avec passion. « Emmènes-moi. »

Main dans la main et courant presque, ils se déplacèrent dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans une zone moins connu de la ville. Là, l'Italien s'arrêta devant un vieux bâtiment. Il sortit les clefs et ils furent bientôt dans le petit appartement. Mü n'eut pas le temps de bien le voir car dès qu'ils arrivèrent le violoniste se jeta sur lui et commença à le dévêtir. Le châtain se laissa faire tout en essayant d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient, ils s'approchaient de la chambre et étaient déjà presque nus quand ils arrivèrent au lit.

Mü se laissa tomber sur le lit, attendant que l'autre fasse de même, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le violoniste resta debout à contempler son corps dénudé. Il s'approcha lentement et se laissa tomber à ses côtés pour le caresser avec douceur. Le châtain gémit à ce geste qui, loin de faire baisser son envie, l'excitait davantage.

Il se tortilla tout en se cramponnant aux draps et soupirant de plaisir. L'Italien le caressait, l'embrassait et le léchait lentement, comme s'il le savourait. Les jambes, les cuisses, les testicules, le ventre, le torse, les tétons jusqu'à arriver au cou. Seul le dur membre ne reçut pas les attentions du brun. Mü essaya de protester pour ce manque d'attention, mais ses paroles ne purent sortir de sa gorge, les lèvres de l'Italien les y ayant enfermées de ses baisers. Baisers de désir, de passion, du feu. Les baisers tant souhaités par Mü, son fantasme caché, rendu réalité par un violoniste au nom inconnu le jour des Masques.

Alors que leurs bouches avides se cherchaient, leurs corps se frôlaient et se brûlaient presque jusqu'à arriver à l'extase, Mü cru atteindre l'orgasme quand il vit comment le violoniste se déplaçait, tendait le bras vers le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un tube, du lubrifiant.

« Tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en lui montrant le gel.

« Ne me fais pas attendre davantage. » Répondit l'autre d'une voix roque.

L'Italien répondit à la demande en ouvrant le couvercle d'une main et la faisant disparaitre entre les jambes de Mü, une sensation humide l'informa que son compagnon avait atteint son objectif. Le brun souleva les jambes de son amant et les posa sur ses épaules avant de positionner son membre à l'entrée du châtain. Petit à petit, très calmement, mais sans s'arrêter, il fit glisser son membre dans l'antre de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enveloppé par sa chair. La sensation de sa chair enserrée était si agréable pour l'Italien qu'il ne put pas résister à l'envie de commencer à bouger avec rapidité pour entrer et sortir de ce corps. Chaque mouvement lui prodiguait plus de plaisir que le précédent, un désir d'aller plus vite, alors, stabilisant les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules, il commença à imprimer plus de vitesse à son corps. Le châtain, voyant que l'autre avait les mains occupé, commença à se masturber au rythme des assauts de son compagnon. Cette vision excita encore plus le brun qui haletant et gémissant de plaisir essaya d'augmenter la vitesse de ses hanches sans succès, son corps ayant déjà atteint sa vitesse maximale.

Mais il avait continuait d'avoir besoin d'encore et encore plus, alors il lâcha les jambes de l'autre et se pencha pour l'embrasser augmentant ainsi la profondeur de la pénétration. Mü gémit de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. L'Italien, craignant de l'avoir blessé, tenta de se retirer, mais des bras l'en empêchèrent, Mü le serra contre lui, l'obligeant à garder cette position tout en gémissant et en lui griffant le dos.

La douleur et le plaisir se mêlèrent dans cette passion déchaînée qui finit par déborder quand avec très peu de différence, les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme.

Le violoniste se laissa tomber sur Mü, épuisé, qui le serra contre lui, désireux de ne pas perdre la chaleur de cet homme.

Quand leurs respirations revinrent à la normale et le froid de la chambre fit trembler leurs corps, ils se séparèrent. Mü se blottit sous les couvertures et regarda le brun avec un sourire alors que celui-ci se levait et se mettait une robe de chambre.

« Maintenant, tu devras me dire ton nom, pas vrai ? »

« Mon nom ? » Demanda le brun en guise de réponse. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit l'autre en s'asseyant dans le lit. « Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… »

« N'est pas important. » Il finit la phrase à sa place en sortant de la chambre. Mü se leva d'un coup et le suivit dans la cuisine.

« Tu me dis aussi tranquillement que ça t'es égal ? Comment tu peux… ? »

« Tu parts quand ? »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez toi. Ce n'est pas une question difficile. » Dit sèchement le brun.

« De-demain. » Se rappela Mü, baissant la tête.

« Alors mon nom ne t'intéresse pas. »

Mü baissa la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. C'était vrai, il rentrerait le lendemain dans son pays pour continuer son travail et sa vie avec… Saga.

« Saga. » Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus pensé à son compagnon, son séjour à Venise avait été une parenthèse dans sa vie dans laquelle son petit-ami n'avait pas sa place, mais il devait se réveiller. Pour beaucoup que ce violoniste aux yeux bleus lui plaisait, il n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie, l'Italien n'allait pas le suivre en Grèce et lui ne pouvait pas rester.

« Ce serait… mieux que je parte. » Dit-il tristement sans regarder l'autre.

Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés à travers le petit appartement et s'habilla sentant le regard du violoniste sur sa nuque. Il savait que c'était de la lâcheté, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de le regarder en face, s'il le faisait, ce serait encore plus douloureux de partir, si c'était possible. Il se permis à peine de regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir et de murmurer un léger « Adieu ».

La porte se ferma doucement derrière lui. Durant un moment, il ne bougea pas du palier, attendant peut-être que le brun lui demande de ne pas partir, mais après un certain temps, il se rendit compte qu'il attendait en vain et, avec lourdeur, il commença à descendre les escaliers. En arrivant dans la rue, il chercha un taxi qui l'emmènerait à l'hôtel et habillé comme il l'était, il se laissa tomber sur le lit où il resta éveillé jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle il dû partir pour l'aéroport.

De son côté, le violoniste avait attendu derrière la porte pour l'entendre partir, s'assurer qu'il sortait de sa vie et qu'il ne lui resterait plus aucun espoir de le revoir. Les minutes durant lesquelles l'autre était resté sur le palier lui semblèrent éternelles et l'emplirent d'anxiété. Il avait envie de sortir et de crier lui « Angelo ! Je suis Angelo ! » pour éviter qu'il ne parte. Lui se retournerait avec un sourire et le brun le serrerait dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa maison et lui promettre entre deux baisers de partir avec lui.

Les bruits de pas de l'autre s'éloignant le renvoyèrent à la réalité, il n'avait rien à lui offrir et le peu qu'il avait, Mü pouvait ne pas le vouloir, au final, il avait une vie et sûrement un fiancé convenable qui l'attendait. C'était mieux ainsi. Et avec un soupir fatigué, il retourna au lit où il se coucha pour aspirer le léger parfum de Mü avant que l'air du matin ne l'emmène.

* * *

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

****Voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

**Le violoniste**

Note : déjeuner = petit-déjeuner, dîner = déjeuner, souper = dîner

**Chapitre 3 :**

Avril. Ça faisait plus d'un an que Mü était revenu de son voyage à Venise. Comme d'habitude, Saga travaillait et n'avait pas pu venir le chercher à l'aéroport, il avait dû prendre un taxi. Quand l'autre rentra du travail, il le reçu avec un léger baiser, et encore, ça n'avait de baiser que le nom, et un « Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour » peu enthousiaste. Avec un soupir, Mü alla se coucher pour essayer d'oublier un certain violoniste brun qui, à peine un jour auparavant, le faisait soupirer.

La routine reprit sa place dans la vie de Mü qui commença à réaliser de plus en plus clairement du peu de choses qui l'unissaient à Saga et de combien il était fatigué de sa ville, de son travail et, en définitive, de sa vie. Alors un jour, sur un coup de tête il annonça à son travail qu'il partait et à Saga qu'il le quittait. Son compagnon ne pouvait pas le croire et ne comprenait pourquoi il partait.

« Si tu ne le comprends pas, c'est que j'ai pris la bonne décision, Saga. »

« Tu as un amant, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu pars. » Affirma-t-il.

« Non, il n'y a pas d'amant, je m'en vais, c'est tout. »

« Mais » Il secoua la tête comme s'il cherchait à y trouver les raisons du départ de l'autre. « Pourquoi à Venise ? »

« Parce que c'est un endroit comme un autre pour tout recommencer à nouveau. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et j'aime la ville, elle m'a toujours plu, et tu le sais. » Et il ajouta après un silence « Ou tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je… je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? »

Mü sourit à contrecœur face à cette question, peut-être qui s'il l'avait posée par le passée, tout ceci ne se passerait pas.

« Non, ce n'est plus nécessaire. » Déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Saga comprit le reproche implicite et n'insista pas. C'est à peine s'il se déplaça pour fermer la porte d'entrée quand Mü sortit.

_« De retour à Venise »_ Pensa Mü en descendant du taxi qui le déposa à la porte de la petite pension de famille où il avait choisi de vivre. Il ne voulait pas dépenser trop d'argent tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de travail et, bien qu'il ait obtenu deux entretiens pour la semaine suivante, cela pouvait ne pas fonctionner, alors il préférait ne pas gaspiller.

Il monta les vieux escaliers de bois jusqu'à la porte de ce qui, pour un temps, serait son chez lui, accompagné de la propriétaire qui lui donna la clé après lui avoir ouvert la porte et rappelé les règles. Aucunes femmes dans la chambre et être propre dans la salle de bain commune. Mü acquiesça avec un sourire et attendit que la femme soit partie pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il l'avait fait, il était à Venise et pour y rester.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait… non, non, c'était idiot, il ne devait plus jouer là-bas ou alors qu'il n'était plus seul ou… ou peut-être que si.

Une partie de Mü voulait croire qu'il avait été important pour le violoniste et qu'il pourrait être en train de l'attendre. "Le violoniste", il allait enfin connaître son nom, il l'entendrait de ses lèvres, ces lèvres, pensa-t-il avec un soupir en se caressant les siennes du bout des doigts. Malgré le temps écoulé, il pouvait encore sentir ses mains lui brûlant la peau et son corps le faisant frissonner. Et, rêvant de cet unique moment de passion partagée, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en fin de matinée, heureux d'être à Venise et tranquille, n'ayant aucune obligation spécifique à remplir. Il prit une douche, descendit déjeuner et sortit dans la rue. Durant la matinée, il marcha sans but, en se rappelant simplement de l'atmosphère de la ville et, après avoir mangé, ses pas furent plus décidés, après quelques temps, il trouva la place sur laquelle jouait son violoniste, "son" ça sonnait bien, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il se positionna sur cet endroit qu'il reconnaissait si bien, mais ne le vit pas.

Il chercha du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire à quelle heure il pourrait le trouver et tomba sur un vieil homme qui, assit sur un banc, fumait une cigarette. Les doigts presque jaunes étaient la preuve de l'ancienneté de cette habitude.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis à la recherche du musicien qui joue habituellement ici. Savez-vous quand il viendra ? » Demanda-t-il, poli, dans un italien hésitant d'école.

Le vieil homme le regarda, l'interrogeant, faisant penser à Mü qu'il ne l'avait pas compris.

« C'est navrant. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche après avoir pris une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Cette réponse convaincu Mü que du mauvais niveau de son italien ou de la surdité du vieil homme vu la réponse sans queue ni tête qu'il lui avait donnée.

« Il ne méritait pas ce qui s'est passé. » Continua-t-il.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Il l'avait peut-être entendu, finalement.

« Oui, ragazzo, ils l'on tué. »

« Quoi ! » Demanda Mü, apeuré.

« Un autre jeune a voulu lui voler ce qu'il avait gagné, ils se sont battus et il l'a tué. Un coup de poignard. » Ajouta-t-il.

« M-mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, il ne peut pas être… »

« Navré, ragazzo. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le visage déconfit de l'étranger.

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je… je… m'en vais. »

Et il partit sans regarder en arrière. Il retourna directement à la pension et s'écrasa sur le lit où il resta le reste de la journée et un jour de plus. Il ne se leva que deux jours plus tard, quand il ne put plus réprimer la faim de son estomac.

Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller bien loin alors il se rapprocha d'un petit restaurant familial pour manger. Quand il sortit dans la rue, un adolescent distribuait de la publicité pour un petit théâtre : "Quatuor à cordes, les jeunes talents" et à côté le nom et l'adresse du lieu. Au début, il crut à une macabre plaisanterie du destin, mais, après un moment de réflexion, il décida que ce serait une bonne façon de faire ses adieux au souvenir du violoniste, quel meilleur hommage que la musique à corde.

Cette même nuit, vêtu d'un élégant costume, Mü se présenta au petit théâtre. L'endroit était presque vide, il put donc choisir une place près de la scène. L'alto et le violoncelle étaient présents et accordaient leurs instruments, il ne manquait que les deux violonistes qui arrivèrent peu après. Mü faillit s'évanouir quand il reconnut en l'un d'eux le visage et le port de "son violoniste".

_« Non, c'est impossible. Le vieil homme a dit… il a dit… »_ Il remarqua qu'il commençait à avoir des vertiges alors il sortit de la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, une jeune femme s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage de Mü.

« Je vais bien. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Si vous voulez je peux vous apporter… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu étourdi. »

« Dans ce cas, asseyez-vous. » Lui indiqua-t-elle en lui approchant une chaise.

Mü ne put pas refuser, sentant ses jambes faiblir, il semblait se sentir déjà mieux quand les premières notes du concert arrivèrent à ses oreilles brouillant à nouveau sa vision. Et ce n'est que lorsque cette aimable jeune femme l'accompagna à l'extérieur pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit qu'il se sentit mieux.

Cela ne se pouvait pas, un doute rongeait son esprit, ce jeune homme qui ressemblait "lui" ressemblait tant, qui était-il ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être lui, à moins que le vieil homme se soit trompé et qu'il ne soit pas mort, peut-être… il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en patientant. Il attendit près de la porte pendant près de deux heures. Les participants étaient sortis, mais les musiciens étaient encore à l'intérieur. Il avait presque renoncé pensant qu'ils étaient sortis par une porte dérobée quand il divisa des formes portant des étuis en cuir, c'étaient les musiciens.

De son coin, il vit sortir les quatre jeunes hommes qui ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Une figure aux cheveux foncés et au visage bronzé se distinguait parmi les autres.

« Violoniste. » Appela-t-il.

Personne ne se retourna.

« Violoniste ! » Les quatre formes se retournèrent presque en même temps. Une sorte de reconnaissance apparue dans les yeux de celui qu'il cherchait.

« Toi, c'est toi… »

« Mü. » Confirma-t-il en s'approchant avec un sourire. « Et tu es… »

« … je suis… » Il s'interrompit ne comprenant pas.

«Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom, je partais et tu n'as pas voulu… »

« Angelo. »

« Angelo. »

Les compagnons d'Angelo, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient témoins de quelque chose de privé, murmurèrent des excuses et partirent. Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent même pas.

Mü s'approcha d'Angelo et posa une main sur son bras.

« C'est vraiment toi. » Affirma-t-il. « Tu es vivant. »

« Bien sûr que je suis vivant, pourquoi je ne devrais plus l'être ? »

« Je suis allé sur la place et un vieil homme m'a dit que tu avais été tué d'un coup de poignard. »

« Oh, ça. » Il hocha la tête avec un geste grave. « Quand j'ai rejoint ce quatuor, un flûtiste a pris ma place sur la place, c'est lui qui a été poignardé. »

« Oh. » Murmura Mü.

Tous deux se turent, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire, Angelo brisa finalement le silence.

« En bien, que fais-tu à Venise ? »

« Je suis venu pour rester. »

« Rester ? »

« J'ai quitté mon emploi à Athènes et je suis à la recherche de quelque chose ici. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller souper ? »

« J'adorerais. Tu penses qu'il y aura de la place à "La trattoria de Vincenzo" ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais nous pouvons essayer. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit Angelo en entrant. « Auriez-vous une table pour deux ? »

« Signore, j'ai bien peur que… » Vincenzo s'interrompit en voyant qui était le client. « Angelo ! Toi ici ! Ah, ragazzo, tu aurais dû me prévenir, je n'ai pas même un petit trou pour… »

Il s'arrêta en remarquant Mü derrière le brun.

« Ah, tu es ce ragazzo qui est venu il y a quelques temps. » Dit-il en pointant un doigt sur le châtain.

« Oui, signore Vincenzo. »

« Ah, mais comme vous venez sans prévenir, je n'ai rien à vous offrir. »

« Pas même une assiette de pattes dans la cuisine en échange d'un peu de musique. » Demanda Angelo en soulevant l'étui de son violon.

« Mama mia, tu vas jouer. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne jouais pas. Aujourd'hui, la trattoria est chanceuse. Allez, allez, vas à ta place. » Indiqua-t-il avec un geste de la main. « Et toi. » Dit-il en se dirigeant à Mü. « Attends… Mario ! Mario ! Apporte une chaise au jeune… au jeune… »

« Mü » Répondit l'autre pour lui.

« Mü, joli nom, étrange, mais joli. » Et quand il partit vers la cuisine, il se tourna une nouvelle fois pour dire : « Ton nom te vas bien… Mü… »

Comme cette nuit durant le carnaval de l'an dernier, Angelo joua à "La trattoria" et quand il termina, il soupa avec Mü à une table dans la cuisine. Tout fut comme la dernière fois, ou peut-être mieux.

Quand ils sortirent et que chacun se dirigeait chez lui, Mü s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et demanda :

« Si je t'embrasse juste parce que j'en ai envie, c'est mal, même si ce n'est pas le carnaval ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça ne l'est pas. » Répondit l'Italien en s'approchant pour recevoir le baiser.

Un baiser qui commença lentement et qui devint de plus en plus profond. Le désir de tant de temps, la joie de la retrouvaille et la passion débridée étaient attrapés entre ces lèvres.

« Tu veux aller chez moi ? » Demanda Angelo contre les lèvres de Mü.

« Emmènes-moi. » Lui répondit-il avec désir. « Emmènes-moi. »

L'un près de l'autre, courant plus qu'ils ne marchaient et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'échanger un nouveau baiser, ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Angelo. Le violoniste vivait toujours dans le même appartement. Ils montèrent à la hâte les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte. L'étui à violon fut soigneusement déposé sur le meuble du salon. Les vêtements des deux jeunes n'eurent pas droit au même égard, ils furent presque arrachés de leurs corps et jetés à terre avec dédain.

Ils arrivèrent près le lit et s'y précipitèrent sans même retirer les couvertures. Angelo se jeta sur Mü, mordant et léchant son cou et, bientôt, il mettait un doigt dans son intimité.

L'Italien soupirait et haletait en introduisant ses doigts dans le corps de son amant de manière brusque et précipité. Le châtain arquait son corps en un geste de protestation et de plaisir simultané, tout en s'accrochant fermement aux bras de l'autre.

Angelo se positionna entre les jambes de Mü. Il positionna son membre et le pénétra. Un soupir étouffé sortit de sa gorge avant de commencer avec le va-et-vient qui le mènerait à l'orgasme, suivit peu après par un Mü qui, aidé par la main du brun, se libéra presque au même moment.

L'Italien, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur l'Atlante. Quand son corps commença à récupérer de l'effort, il se bougea pour regarder Mü dans les yeux et tendrement embrasser ses lèvres. Ça avait été trop rapide, mais il n'avait pas pu l'éviter, il s'était masturbé tant de fois en pensant à cet homme et le revoyant, il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Il voulait lui dire que même si ça avait été rapide, ce n'était pas que du sexe, qu'il voulait plus, mais il ne savait pas comment, il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Mü lui facilita la tâche en murmurant :

« Ça m'a semblé un peu court, nous devrions recommencer plus lentement. »

« Recommencer. » Confirma Angelo. « Encore et encore et encore. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Et encore et encore… » Répéta Mü avec un sourire.

Ils somnolèrent les corps entremêlés et se réveillèrent quand la sueur de leurs corps se refroidirent en raison de la faible température de la pièce. Ils s'enfilèrent alors sous les couvertures et firent à nouveau l'amour, plus lentement cette fois.

L'aube les accueilli versant sa lumière sur le lit, le nuit dernière ils n'avaient pas baissé les stores et le soleil entrait maintenant librement à travers les fenêtres. Angelo se leva pour préparer du café. On pouvait entendre le café bouillir quand il retourna dans la chambre pour trouver Mü assis sur le lit.

« Tu rentres à ton hôtel ? »

« À ma pension, je dois économiser jusqu'à ce que je trouve du travail. » Ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Angelo réfléchit quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau :

« Je peux t'offrir un endroit sûr qui est moins cher. »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Oui, vraiment moins cher. »

« Et où est le piège ? »

« Tu dois partager la chambre et le lit, il n'y en a qu'un. »

« Est-ce tout ? »

« Ce n'est pas une maison très récente et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, mais c'est un bon quartier. » Il fit un geste de la main, indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la zone où ils étaient. « Et… il se peut que le propriétaire te demande quelque chose d'autre en plus. »

« Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? » Demanda Mü entrefermant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… une faveur… spéciale… »

« … Une faveur… spéciale » Répéta Mü.

« Oui, mais ça, tu en parleras quand tu emménageras. »

« Et quand est-ce que je peux emménager ? »

« Dès tu apporteras tes affaires. »

Le châtain se leva d'un coup.

*Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire le déjeuner ? »

Et ils s'assirent pour manger.

Fin

* * *

À une prochaine fois pour une prochaine fic!


End file.
